


5 ways Parker surprised Eliot and Hardison

by marina



Category: Leverage
Genre: 5 Things, Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/marina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble at the request of paper_tzipporah on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 ways Parker surprised Eliot and Hardison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paper_tzipporah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paper_tzipporah).



1\. That time they were on a job at some fancy mansion and Parker was in one of Sophie's designer dresses and suddenly there was unexpected food and Eliot clenched his fists in anticipation of Parker blowing their cover by eating like a five year old and making 'ew' noises at the caviar but instead she... ate the foie gras elegantly and wiped her mouth with a napkin and remembered to grab the right fork for the chocolate mousse.

"What?" She looked at him, when she noticed he was staring, like he was the alien.

2\. That time when she said "we should have a threesome!" with a huge grin and then proceeded to chew the rest of her cereal while Eliot and Hardison alternatively stared at her and at each other across the kitchen counter and Sophie dragged a frozen Nate out of the room.

3\. That time when Eliot was sitting on the sofa in their headquarters with nothing to do but wait for updates from Sophie and Hardison, gripping his coffee mug and trying not to think of that horrible mission two years ago with the machine guns, when he'd felt like he wouldn't be able to wash the blood off for days, and Parker plopped down next to him, threw her arms around him and stayed like that, silent and warm and pressed up close, until he felt his own edges subsiding.

4\. The time Hardison opened his eyes in the morning to see Parker in full gear, suspended from the ceiling, hanging a few inches over his bed. His scream was in a pitch he'd never thought he'd be able to reach post puberty; she explained, later, that no one told her "go get Hardison" meant knocking on his door to wake him up.

5\. The time when the three of them were having dinner at Eliot's (which is where they always had dinner - Hardison's place was a mess and Parker didn't know what kitchens were for or something so she used it as a storage closet) and Hardison made a move that might have been suave in some alternative universe where geek chic was as in as he desperately wanted it to be and Parker giggled and somehow from that moment it was obvious to all three of them where they would end up the second they finished their food, and Parker pulled out a tiny shaving kit, pulled up her pants and started shaving her legs right at the table. Eliot and Hardison stared.

"What?" she asked.

Neither one of them could phrase an answer.

"I thought we weren't going to do this today." She got back to the shaving. "I hate hair." She looked up again, with a look that was probably her version of reassuring. "Don't worry, shave you guys as soon as I'm done."


End file.
